Suits and Armors
Warning: All editations are currently in the experimental stage and are subject to change Factions *Earth Sphere Federation: Lawful Good - Base: Celestial Being Ship - Ship: Sumeragi Class *The Ascent: Evil - Base: *Star Strike: Chaotic Good - Base: The Archive - Ship: The Traveller *A-LAWS: Chaotic Evil - Base: *The Colonies: Unaligned - Base: Ceres - Ship: Leviathan Class Carrier Starter Units: Starter Units are machines given to new players when they begin their story. *SAA-001 Belron - Star Strike and Earth Sphere Federation *SAA-X01 Torence - Ascent and A-LAWS *SAA-CC01 Astro - Ceres Specializations/Classes Upon choosing your 2nd Generation mobile suit you choose a specialization or class. Your choices vary depending on which machine you choose. The choices are: *Melee (Close to Medium Range Combat, Damage/Tank) *Heavy (Heavy Firepower, Close-Long Range, Tank/Damage) *Long (Medium-Long Range Damage/Healer) *Tech (Close-Medium Range, Healer/Damage) Stats *'Mobility' - Main Stat for Melee Mobile Suits *'Power' - Main Stat for Heavy Mobile Suits *'Accuracy' - Main Stat for Long Mobile Suits *'Technology' - Main Stat for Tech Mobile Suits *'Absorption' - How well your machine can deflect or take damage. *'Critical' - Chance of critical attacks and how hard they hit *'Burst' - Affects both speed and attack *'Speed' - How fast your machine moves *'Durability' - Health Points (HP) *'Special' - Effectiveness of special abilities *'Remote' - Effectiveness of remote bits, funnels, or fangs. *'Evade' - Evasiveness of a mobile suit; it's ability to dodge an attack and deliver a counterattack. *'Beam - '''Effectiveness of beam weaponry, beam sabers, beam rifles, ect... Subclasses Each spec gives access to subclasses which grant each class further abilities to best utilize their specialization. Each class has access to three subclasses: Melee: (Primary Stat = Mobility) *'Stealth:' Masters of stealth technology, focus on suddenly engaging an opponent from the shadows and vanishing when the odds are stacked against them. Stealth utilize DoT's for impressive DPS(Damage Per Second). Stealth utilize beam, sonic, or vibro daggers in combat. *'Shredders:' Masters of close range weaponry, they focus on swiftly closing the gap between the target and tearing them apart with their impressive armaments. Shredders use burst damage to take large chunks out of the enemy. Later on Shredders gain access to fangs to give them a long ranged attack to shred their opponents. Shredders can use all types of melee weaponry. An example of shredders is Gundam Exia *'Balance: Balance mobile suits focus on a offense/defense balance. These types of machines are best at absorbing/deflecting damaging attacks and using quick counter attacks to deal damage. Balance utilize quick medium-close range attacks. Balance use swords and a beam rifle or shield in battle. Heavy: (Primary Stat = Power) *'''Tank: Focus on heavy defense. Tanks employ their heavy armor and powerful defenses to absorb/deflect most damaging attacks. Tanks employ short heavy weapon bursts to deal damage and to harass their opponent(s) *'Power: '''These tend to sacrifice speed and mobility for heavy firepower. The power spec uses massive burst damage to obliterate most foes. While not as defense oriented as tank, power still utilizes heavy armors but focus more on damage. *'Artillery:' Artillery units bring an impressive amount of armaments into play when entering battle. Artillery are the fastest of the Heavy Class and focus both on short weapons bursts, close quarters combat, and heavy firepower. Artillery focuses on both DoT's and Burst Damage. An example of an Artillery unit is Gundam Seravee Long: (Primary Stat = Accuracy) *'Sniper:' Snipers thrive in long ranged combat. Sniper use a combination of mobility and accuracy to deal large amounts of burst damage with their sniper rifles. Later on Snipers gain the ability to employ remote weapons to distract or pummel their opponent(s) from all directions or to increase their defensive ability for either themselves or allies. Snipers can use Sniper Rifles, Remote Bits, and Beam Pistols. An example of snipers is Gundam Cherudim *'Infiltration: Focuses mostly on medium ranged combat. Infiltrators use stealth technology to subtly take an advantageous position and pummel the enemy from there. Infiltrators are capable of some close ranged combat, either through beam sabers or beam coated pistols. Infiltrators focus on DoT's with some burst damage. Infiltrators rely on sniper rifles, beam sabers, or beam pistols in combat. *'''Support: Support spec machines use long range attacks to cripple their targets. Support units are able to perform quick fix ups of friendly machines during combat through use of welding or special jel canisters fired from their rifles into their allies to cover up wounded or exposed areas. Support uses DoT's and HoT's for damage and heals. Support weaponry includes Beam Rifle, Sniper Rifle, and Beam Saber. Tech: (Primary Stat = Technology) *'Melt Down:' Melters are medium-close range fighters that use a combination of beam rifle and heated weaponry. Melters use their beam rifle to slow or cripple opponents from a distance while they close the gap and dismantle the opponent until they are completely helpless. Melters focus on DoT and some burst damage in combat. Melt Down use beam rifle and beam sabers. *'Field Tech' Field Techs focus on upgrading and administering quick repairs to their allies. Field Techs can improve certain attritutes of other classes, for example the remote or wielded weapons and their armor.. Field Techs use their beam rifles for quick burst damage. Field techs can use shields and a beam rifle. *'Busters:' Busters employ quick self upgrades to their weapons to allow sudden and large amounts of burst damage to their opponents. These tend to focus more on medium range combat. Busters use both 2 single hand beam rifle and saber or physical sword in combat. Support Units Support Units are old or unused mobile suits or armors owned by the player that aren't designated as their primary unit. Upon reaching 3rd Generation the player may use these machines in combat to give them an edge. Support Units can aid by being either Tanks, Healers, or Damage. Support Units must be at least 1 generation below the Primary Unit. Weapon Types 'Melee Weapons:' *Beam Sabers: 1H Swords, deals 10-20 Electric/Heat damage *GN Swords: 1-2H Swords, deals 20-30 Particle/Heat damage *Buster Swords: 2H Swords, deals 30-40 Damage, -4 attack speed *Beam Dagger: 1H Daggers, deals 10-15 Electric/Heat damage *Vibro Dagger: 1H Dagger, deals 5-10 Physical damage *Sonic Blade: 1H Sword, deals 15-20 Physical damage 'Ranged Weapons:' *Beam Rifle: Medium Range, deal 10-20 Electric/Heat damage *Beam Magnum: Medium-Long Rage, deals 40-50 Electric/Heat damage, -4 Accuracy *Buster Rifle: Long Range, deals 35-45, -2 Accuracy *Beam Pistol: Medium-Close Range, deals 20-25 Electric/Heat damage *Vulcans: Medium-Close Range, deals 10-15 Electric/Heat/Solid damage *Beam Cannon: Medium Range, deals 15-30 Electric/Heat damage, *Bazooka: Medium-Long Range, deals 30-60 Electric/Solid damage, -4 Fire and Hit Rate *Grenade: Medium Range, deals 10-15 Solid/Heat damage Particles (Mana) All mobile suits and mobile armors utilize GN Particles to power their weapons and systems (unless specified or requested otherwise). The range and availability of what abilities a mobile suit or mobile armor can use depends on how much GN Particles are stored in the condensers. Starting particle supply: 50 Generations Each Mobile Suit falls under a specific generation. All mobile suits have their origins and their origins determine their capabilities. The next generation is granted to the player upon reaching a certain level. Once reaching a new generation the player recieves special bonuses and once they gain access to support units, use their old machines to give them an additional edge. *1st Generation: All Starter Machines (No bonuses, available at level 1) *2nd Generation (Bonuses: Specialization of Class, access to Gear Shop, available at level 10) *3rd Generation (Bonus: Access to special weaponry and Support Units, available at level 25) *4th Generation (Bonus: Access to special features, access to Custom Shop available at 35) *5th Generation (Bonus: Choose one self made mobile suit, acces to special abilities, materials, features, and weapons, available at 45 Suits and Armors Utilities *For Dice Rolling: Dice Roller (Unless better choice is found) Category:Games Category:Roleplaying